Chicken broth is a complex mixture containing extractives obtained from cooking of chicken parts or whole chickens. Different chicken broths may have different compositions which may explain the varying nutritional and health values of different broths. One major constituent of a chicken broth is soluble proteins, which are made up of albumins, along with many other proteins. Numerous other compounds are present in chicken broths. Examples of such compounds include, for example, minerals, organic compounds, nucleotides, metabolites, lipids, phospholipids, vitamins, among others.
Traditional home-style chicken broth is prepared by cooking one or more poultry parts in water and/or steam for extended time. Broths prepared from different raw materials may have different compositions. Even when the same raw materials are used, slight variations of the cooking processes may result in broths having different constituent profiles.